


Zusammen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Der Indianer wurde beerdigt, trotz aller Widerstände. Dafür haben zwei Revolverhelden zusammengearbeitet. (Chris' POV)





	Zusammen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hier mal wieder eine Szene aus dem Film! Es ist so schön, nachzuzeichnen, wie sich zwei ziemliche Einzelgänger wie Chris und Vin einander annähern :)

Geschafft. Ich habe ein Zeichen gesetzt. Nein, wir. Du und ich. Während der Fahrt habe ich gelenkt und du geschossen. Dank dir sind wir sicher angekommen.

Ich kenne nicht einmal deinen Namen, aber da ist etwas zwischen uns. Ein Schaulustiger hält uns für Freunde. Er drückt mir eine Flasche Whiskey in die Hand, für uns beide. Ich trinke und reiche sie dir.

Wir stehen ein wenig zusammen. Du erzählst von dieser Stadt, in der ich erst kürzlich angekommen bin. Dann gehen wir auseinander. Ich erfahre noch, wie du heißt.

Ich mag dich. Hoffentlich laufen wir uns wieder über den Weg.


End file.
